The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a terminal device and a telemetry system.
JP-A-5-192304 discloses a telemetry system in which a biological information display device on the receiving side monitors the radio wave state of a terminal device performing transmission, and an alarm generates based on a result of the monitoring.
JP-A-5-192304 discloses also that, in the case where a nurse turns off a power switch of a transmitter, a prediction signal is transmitted to a receiver. When the radio wave is stopped at the receiver after the arrival of the prediction signal, it is determined that the shutdown of the transmitter is caused by regular operation, and the alarm is stopped.
JP-A-2001-188497 discloses that notifications of battery exhaustion, battery detachment, and recovery to the normal voltage when a battery is reattached are performed by using a display device having a memory property.